Jamko Smutsz
by corduroya
Summary: A collection of Jamie and Eddie smuts. They are all self written unless stated otherwise. These are incredibly filthy so if you love that stuff, go for it. At the beginning of each chapter I'm going to put a number of * and the number of them out of *** is how smutty the fic is. I hope you enjoy and have some fun ;)
1. Fortune Cookies

"Your partner will make you very happy between the sheets" he looked at her, flashed her a smile and continued drinking. She laughed at his horrible joke. He loved her laugh and he loved her even more so. Jamie had wished that they could be together but he also valued their friendship, but all he wanted to do was wake up to her every morning. They both knew they loved each other, so why couldn't they just act on it?

"That is not what it says! Even so, I can make you happy anywhere else, like a kitchen counter or in a car" she smiled at him and her remark made him choke back on his drink. Jamie looked at her in dismay. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Is that a promise?" he ridiculed her back. "You bet your ass it is, and I don't break promises" Eddie and Jamie had been playing on about this back and forth and she just wanted to stop thinking and act. Thinking was so overrated for her anyways.

"I'll hold you on that then"

"You can hold me any day" her more serious tone made Jamie twitch in his pants just thinking about what could be. Her eyes darkened and he noticed how her pupils dilated as the lustful conversation went on. Eddie also noticed the sweat on his forehead and how he was squirming in his seat. She smirked at him, knowing that what she said turned him on.

"How about you hold me to that promise now? Say maybe at your place?" she suggested.

"Hm, sounds like a plan" he jumped at the opportunity and pulled her by the hand. As he called for a cab outside, she held him close, putting her hands on his chest. She roamed her hands around his body, starting with his chest and down to his stomach, which eventually led down to his crotch. Eddie could feel how hard he was and the thought of his cock made her wet. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a squeeze, biting her lip. He leaned into her hair, biting back a groan.

"You know you gotta stop that, or else" he moved her hands back up to his chest and called for the taxi. She felt a rush of heat going to her core.

"Or else what?" she asked sounding as innocent as possible. "You'll see," he firmly said. Jamie led them into the cab and set his hand on her thigh. ETA was 20 minutes and Eddie was getting more restless by the second. Knowing how impatient she was, Jamie's hand travelled from her thigh up to her core. "How about you make me happy in the car _and_ on a kitchen counter?" Every second he touched her, the wetter she became, and he would find this out soon enough.

"Jamie, wait till we get there" she whispered into his ear. In response, he unbuttoned the top of her jeans. "Be a good girl and don't make any noise, okay?" he took his leather jacket off to cover their laps, even with it being dark he didn't wanna get caught. "There are cameras in here baby so act natural" he whispered into her hair. She was squirming in her seat, trying her best but she couldn't with Jamie's fingers ghosting over her core. "But Jamie—" she was cut off by Jamie dipping into her lingerie and immediately pressing into her bundle of nerves. She shot up instantly and the driver looked into the mirror, trying to figure out what was causing such commotion, but Jamie flashed him a smile and he continued on.

"Jamie I can't do this" she begged him to wait till they got to his apartment, but he acted like he couldn't hear her as he dipped his fingers into her heat. He leaned in to whisper, " _Fuck,_ you are so wet" he moved in to the hilt and pulled back slowly, only to thrust back, "and so _tight_ for me, baby" She let out a small groan, loving when he was vocal with her. She masked her small moans with a cough and leaned forward, "Ahem, how much longer are we till we get there?" she asked the cab driver.

"'bout 13 more minutes"

She leaned back into her seat and looked Jamie in his eyes. "Jamison Reagan, I am not cumming in the back of a New York City cab" she firmly said. He only smirked back and replied, "We'll see about that" and he pulled his fingers back and thrusted back up, causing Eddie to take a sharp inhale. He was thrusting up slowly and the situation that they were in was causing her to get wetter and wetter with every slow thrust he gave. He almost audibly groaned when she clenched down on his fingers. He added a third finger and pressed his thumb onto her clit. Her hard breathing was turning him on even more because he knew that if they weren't in the back of this taxi she would be screaming and shaking in his arms and adding to the fact that he was making her this sopping wet that almost his whole hand was covered in her juices. As each slow thrust went by, she clamped down on his fingers, tighter and tighter and tighter until she let go. She was convulsing in the back of the cab, her eyes rolled back into her head and her pupils no longer visible to him. He groaned softly and faced her so that he was covering her from the cab driver. He pulled out and looked her in the eyes, sucking down on each finger covered in her juice.

"Everything okay back there?" the cab driver asked. "Yeah we're fine, she's just having some cramps" Jamie quickly replied

"We'll be there in 3 so just hold on back there."

Eddie sat back up and once she caught her breath, she buttoned up her pants and fixed herself. She smiled at Jamie, leaning into his lips. He held his breathe, intoxicated with her scent. She was so close but so far, hovering above his mouth. "You'll pay for that" she said, and pulled back having arrived at Jamie's apartment. "For what?" he smiled acting unknowingly. "For making me cum so hard in the back of a taxi" He let out a deep groan. He was painfully hard and his jeans restricted him. He let out a breath and once they had arrived at Jamie's apartment, both jumped out of the cab, running up to his place.

It didn't take long for them to pounce at each other, their lips on each other's, Eddie fumbled with Jamie's jacket and threw her shirt off. They pulled away to undo each other's pants and pull them down. She looked up at him, hands in his hair and his hand on her waist, playing with the band of her underwear. She looked him in his eyes and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He caught her immediately and their mouths were all over each other again, he backed her into walls and tables and everything until Eddie fell back into the couch and he was above over her.

They looked at each other, catching their breaths and studied every detail on each other's face.

"I love you" he held her close and she held him back. "I love you too, Jamie," they smiled at one another and pulled back. She flipped them over so that she straddled his waist and had her fingers curled into his hair. They were lost in each other and couldn't seem to let go. She pulled back and let their foreheads rest against each other. She smiled and got up from his lap and kneeled down in front of him. "Eddie you don't have to—" but she shushed him by pulling down his boxers and threw them behind him, probably where the rest of their clothes were. His cock was pointed to the ceiling and his tip was red with need and want. She scooped his precum up with her finger and looked into his eyes and sucked on her finger until there was nothing left. He practically drooled over her and was more than ready for her. She spat in her hand and wrapped her delicate hand around his member, moving her hand all while maintaining eye contact.

"Jesus, Eddie" he threw his head back and she let go, causing him to look back at her. "Uh uh, I want you to look directly into my eyes or else I'll stop." she smiled back at him. She gave him a long look and went down and gave one long lick down from his balls, up to the tip of his cock where she sucked on the tip, causing more precum to come out. "Fuuuck" Jamie clamped his eyes shut at the sensation, but she immediately pulled back.

"Eyes on mine, Reagan" once she had him looking at her, she engulfed his cock into her mouth, going down on him as far as she could. She held him in her throat for as long as she could, all while looking him in the eye. He fought the urge to roll his eyes back, knowing too well that she'll pull back instantly. He pulsed in her mouth, loving how he was watching her focused on his cock, tracing every vein with her tongue. She bobbed up and down, gagging as she sloppily sucked on him, holding him at the base. He was shaking with want, he was so close and she knew it. He threw his head back, knowing he was about to cum. But she pulled back before he came, her mouth dripping with saliva.

Jamie sat up, the sight of Eddie wet around the mouth and saliva dripping down to her breasts was enough to make him cum

"Fuck you Janko" he shook his head. "Yes please," she straddled his lap once more and he looked into her eyes, wiping the corners of her mouth. "You are so gorgeous" he smiled at her. "You're not so bad yourself Reagan" she leaned in and kissed him, holding him close. He stood up, wrapping her legs around him.

"How about making me happy on the kitchen counter like you promised?" he walked her over to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. He studied her body and loved every inch of her. Jamie moaned loudly at the sight of her black lingerie. He traced the top of her underwear and looked up at her.

"I like this," he whispered "too bad it has to go" and he ripped the small fabric. "Jamie! That was expensive." she frowned down at the torn lingerie. "You know you're gonna have to buy me new—" but she was soon shut up by Jamie's warm tongue on her clit. Her mouth formed an O and stayed that way until he started to slurp up all that she had. He opened her sensitive folds with his fingers and ate out all he could. He loved her sweet taste that had a tinge of saltiness and as he kept on licking her, she was soon sopping wet.

She started moaning out loudly. The room was filled with her loud screams and the sound of Jamie lapping up her juiced. He thrusted his tongue in as deep as he could and as the waves of wetness kept rolling in, he knew she was so close. He gave her a final lick and went up to her clit, sucking on it like his life depended on it. And soon after, she unraveled, wailing out his name like a mantra. That was when he concluded that if they were to keep doing this in the near future, they would need to sound proof the walls.

Eddie sat back up and held his head in her hands, kissing him deeply. She could taste herself on him and she loved her own taste.

Jamie lifted her upright and held her close. Her hands were wrapped in his hair while her hand travelled down between them reaching for his length, but he grabbed her hand, "No I think I've waited long enough" he smiled at her and pulled her closer, lining himself up with her and thrusted in. "No condom? Bu— oh fuck, Jamie!" she yelped out and bit her lip. She instantly forgot about protection, knowing full and well that without it, he could feel how wet he made her and she wanted to feel all of him. He gave her time to adjust and slowly pulled back and rocked back in.

"Jesus fuck, Eddie you're so _wet_ " he slowly thrusted forwards. Once he was buried to the hilt he slowly pulled back, making her gasp. Suddenly, he thrusted back in, hard _._ "and so _tight_ " Jamie groaned as this slow pace of pulling back almost all the way and thrusting back in with so much force went on. He payed great attention to her nipples as he pulled at them and kneaded them. He pulled one into his mouth and he sucked long and hard on it, leaving it with a pop and went to the other nipple.

"Faster, Reagan, please" and with her command, he pulled back and pounded into her mercilessly. Eddie screamed out, knowing that everyone could hear her. But she loved knowing that everyone else knew she was having the best fuck of her life. She leaned back, supported by her hands on the counter as she was rocked into. Once he started, he didn't stop. He pounded and pounded, the only sounds were their ragged breathing and the sopping wet noises of Eddie's pussy taking in Jamie and his length. His pelvis crashed into hers and he kept on going, almost like an animal. He fucked her like his life depended on it and she loved every second of it. Soon enough, her hands couldn't support her anymore and she fell backwards on the hard countertop. His hands rested on her hips as he pulled her in with every thrust, causing her to shake and tremble with each push forward. Her pupils weren't visible to him anymore because she rolled them back into her head, showing how good she felt with his length all the way in her. As he kept thrusting up at an angle, she clamped down on his cock and he felt she was close. He held her by her waist tightly and she knew she would be bruised by the morning.

He pulled her chin close to him and kissed her, "Look down baby, look at where we're joined." she pulled back from him and sat back up and leaned against her hand again. With ragged breaths, she looked down and almost drooled at the sight, making the most arousing noise Jamie had ever heard. His long length was crashing into her pussy and she loved it. With each pull back, she could see how covered he was with their mixed juices and she knew she was gonna cum hard. She reached down and touched his cock as it was going in, making him moan out her name. She was so incredibly loud and he was so aroused by it. "You feel so good," he groaned and she moaned out strings of curses, loving him being vocal

"I feel— so— full. _F-fuuck_ " Eddie wailed

He pulled her chin up and put his thumb into her mouth, all while still pounding into her even deeper than ever. She looked into his eyes and sucked down on his thumb, seductively rolling her eyes back and letting his thumb go. She didn't know what he was about to do when she looked back down, his thumb was trailing dangerously close to her bundle of nerves, and right before she came, he pressed down on her clit and rubber her fiercely. She gasped and fell back onto the counter, "Oh my fucking god, Jamie!" she squeezed him so tight he was forced out. At this point, she just repeated his name and knew her neighbors were all awake. She was shaking and convulsing so much, she was squirting her juices. He was soaked, and continued to hold her in his arms until she stopped shaking. She continued to squirt until her orgasm died down. " _Fuuuck,_ that was so damn hot," he said mostly to himself. He sprayed on kisses to her forehead and whispered into her hair that she was fine and that he loved her so.

Once she caught her breath, she looked up at him and automatically kissed him. "I've never came that hard before" she whispered out. "It's a gift, really" he smiled at her. He kissed her back and brought her down from the counter, her legs like jelly. They leaned into each other, intoxicated with each other's scent. He held her and pressed her up against the counter. She smiled up at him and started kissing him. His hands rested on her waist and his kisses trailing down lower to her neck. He trailed small kisses under her ear, enticing a loud groan from her. He found a spot that made her hold onto him tighter and he continued to suck on her sensitive skin before pressing his tongue flat against the mark. She moaned out loud, the noises encouraging him. She then turned around and leaned over the counter and pressed back into him, lining him up behind her.

Once more, he leaned towards her and whispered, "I love you so much" and thrust back into her, their loud noises returning. The thrusts from behind were even more deliciously deep and Eddie felt delirious. She loved every second of him rocking into her, pouncing her with all his might. He audibly groaned out when she put her legs together, making her entrance tighter than ever. Eddie desperately reached out in front of her, trying to find anything to hold on to but instead, knocked down everything in the way. The loud crashing of pans to the ground combined with her screaming was sure to scare the neighbors. "Oh fuck!" she screamed out, with each pound he gave into her he hit the spot that made her tighten around him. Once he found that spot, he thrusted faster, if that was even possible, and he pounded her ass. She loved how delicious it felt, his forceful pounding into her ass. She was almost physically drooling at his cock pushing in and out as far as he could go. The noises between them started getting louder and louder. He looked down at their position and couldn't help it, he gave a loud smack onto her ass. She yelped out in surprise, "Harder, Jamie! Fuck me harder!"

Her wish was his command and he pulled on her hair, holding onto her ponytail and pulled as he fucked into her harder and harder. She was now dripping juices down her thighs and she loved every bit of it. He gave her another smack on the ass and she screamed out and clamped down on him. It was obvious to him that she loved the pain. "Oh my god, Jamie!" she repeatedly screamed out his name as he gave another slap on the ass, each time she was getting tighter and tighter and soon enough, her tight pussy got the best of him and he reached his peak. He continued to ride out his orgasm and thrusted into her incredible tightness.

"Fuck, Janko!" his hot liquid spilled inside her, the continuous curses left his mouth as he emptied himself inside her. His hot cum spurting deep into her was just enough to send Eddie over the edge with her fourth orgasm this night. The repetitive swears and Jamie's name was screamed out and Eddie was completely exhausted.

She turned around and held her hands around his neck. Their foreheads rested against each other. "Not bad for an Eagle Scout." she laughed. He chuckled and lifted her up, walking her to the bedroom. "I love you, Eddie" he said kissing her forehead. She smiled back and before falling fast asleep, she managed to let out, "I love you too, Jamie"


	2. Eddie's Appointment

_Hey! A lil author's note before the next chapter. I've gotten a shit ton of hate lmao, I don't care but just know if you try to insult me in any way, youre getting blocked. it's not bc im a baby, it's bc i dont have time for your negativity :) if you dont like my style or what i post then dont read it. i put work into these bc i like them and if u dont then thats ur problem. and if u can find ways for me to improve, then please put it nicely bc yall annoying for that. there's a lot more to come and you cant stop me :)_

It had been established between the two of them that they had feelings for each other. After all, that kiss between them couldn't have meant nothing. But of course, the both of them being as stubborn as usual, they didn't want to act on their impulses for the fear of losing a perfectly great friendship. Lately, they had been so uptight around each other so Jamie had proposed a night full of drinking and ordering in. Eddie couldn't object, fearing that it would seem as if she was trying to avoid him, which she was. Unlike any other girl, she was afraid of falling in love so to distract herself, she'd been on about 4 dates since she and Jamie kissed but none of them compared to who she had her eyes set on.

It was 8PM when she walked up to Jamie's apartment. She had a bottle of scotch with her and nerves that coiled around in her stomach. The night was young and she was completely sober, which she intended to change later. Eddie and Jamie sat on his couch watching ESPN in HD and had been pouring back drinks all night while simultaneously screaming at the tv. When the game was over, Eddie intended on leaving but Jamie had begged her to stay due to the fact that she was so intoxicated she couldn't drive and because drunk Jamie didn't like being lonely. _Such a Boy Scout._ She scoffed at him but stayed behind. They conversed about multiple things such as where they were in their careers and where they see themselves in the future. The more they talked, the closer they seemed to move towards each other. And soon enough, they were talking about the kiss. This is when Jamie moved closer to Eddie, moving a strand piece of hair behind her ear. Her breath had hitched in her throat and she leaned in. This kiss was nothing like the first. It was hard, filthy and full of lust. Jamie's eyes turned dark while Eddie's dilated to twice their size. He carried her to his bedroom and one thing led to another and she stayed the night.

When Eddie woke up, she noticed that she had a killer headache but she also noticed that she wasn't in her own bed. She felt an arm around her bare torso. Eddie closed her eyes and wished that she wasn't where she thought she was but upon opening her eyes and looking down, she knew her wish wasn't granted. She should have known the moment she felt something sticky between her legs but she thought God had her side and granted her wish. But thinking back to last night, she knew God wouldn't have had her back due to the unholy events of the night before.

"Oh geez," she slowly lifted Jamie's arm off of her and got up but immediately fell back down. Her legs were sore and she obviously knew why. She slowly walked out of his bedroom and low and behold, his whole apartment was a mess. There was a broken vase in the kitchen, paintings crooked on the wall, books and magazines scattered messily on the floor and their clothes sprawled everywhere. She searched high and low for her whole outfit. She found her bra strewn on top of the tv in and her underwear on Jamie's bedroom lamp. The only thing she couldn't find was her shirt and jeans. Sighing to herself, she decided that Jamie's shirt on the ground had to do for now. After taking whatever pain medication was in Jamie's medicine cabinet, she decided to clean up his living room, knowing that Jamie was a deep sleeper when he was tired.

Once she was finished, she decided to make breakfast. "Ooh, waffles." While she was cooking, she thought of what she had planned the rest of the day and how her and Jamie were to handle the situation at hand. She set the waffles down on his counter and checked the time. 11AM. "Aw shit," Eddie stood up, suddenly remembering that she had a date at 1. She quietly searched high and low for her clothes and found her top and jeans under the coffee table. Eddie knew she couldn't just leave Jamie without saying anything, she wasn't that kind of girl to kiss and dismiss. She quietly ran into Jamie's room to look for something to write on. She wrote to him, thinking of an excuse to leave:

 _Hey Boy Scout,_

 _I woke up before you and your living room was busted so I helped you out a little. I also made waffles for us and I ate some of yours. Okay that's a lie, I ate most of yours. Anyways, here's some pain meds to help your headache that I know you're gonna have. I'm sorry I had to leave early, I forgot I had an appointment. We'll talk later about this. I promise_

 _\- eddie 3_

Before she left she set down a glass of water and the pain meds that she took on his night stand. As she was about to leave his room, she took another look at Jamie and her heart fluttered. His hair was messy and covering his forehead, his mouth was slightly ajar and his arms were tangled with one hand over his face. He was so gorgeous to her and she knew that if she just let herself, she could fall head over heels for him. But she couldn't let herself do it, there was a brick wall inbetween them, a tough impenetrable brick wall. As she left his apartment, she sighed to herself. She knew she was missing out on the best thing ever.

It was now 1215 and she was in the shower. Barry was suppose to pick her up in an hour and she was running late. She got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around herself. This was her 4th date with Barry and she just needed someone to distract her from her partner.

She was about to head to her bedroom when she heard her front door slam. Acting fast, Eddie took out her gun hidden inside her cabinet and loaded it. She heard shuffling in her kitchen and then moved into the hall, behind the entrance to the open living room and kitchen. She calmed herself and mentally counted to three before jumping into the room, gun pointed at the noise in her kitchen.

"Unbelievable," she lowered her gun and sighed. In front of her was Jamie with his hands up, holding a beer.

"Woah there, I just got in with my key."

"Man I regret giving you a key to my place. You give me so much crap about walking into the locker rooms without knocking and you just walk into my apartment?" she sighed, unloading her gun. Jamie on the other hand, was speechless. Something about his partner in just a tiny towel holding a gun made him stir in his pants.

"So we gonna talk or what?" he coughed and took a sip from his beer.

"Yeah, just not now Jamie, you can come back later," Eddie attempted to push him out the door.

"Hey I came bearing gifts," he held up a 6 pack of beer "and to drop you off at your appointment and so we can talk about last night,"

"Jamie you really need to go, we can talk about this another time, please."

"Why? When's your appointm—"

 _knock, knock_

He was cut off by the knocking at the door. Then a voice, "Hey Eddie, it's me!" a low voice called out. Jamie looked at Eddie, who just looked back at him with a frown.

She moved towards the door, "Hi Barry, I'm getting dressed, I'll be there in a second!"

"Barry? _The_ Barry who dumped you? What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Jamie asked in a low whisper. She grabbed Jamie's arm and took him to the living room, away from the door. "Jamie I want you to listen to me and listen to me closely okay? What me and you have is complicated. Jamie I've had feelings for you for the longest time and I'm just trying to get over them. We are not dating nor can we, so just let me live my life okay?" she hissed and started for her bedroom but Jamie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him, their faces only inches away. "Eddie please don't do this to me," they were both breathing heavily now "we can work this out" he inched closer and closer, until their noses were touching. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"But Jaime we can't—" her voice breaking, along with her supposed brick wall. Her heart ached for him, all she wanted to do was be with him.

"Yes, Eddie, we can. Please I—" his voice cracked and he let out a deep breath "I love you. I've loved you for years." He looked at her with teary eyes. She let out a whimper and the rest of her brick wall fell down. "I love you too, Jamie" she sobbed and stood on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck and embrace him. He wrapped his arms around her back and tucked his head into her neck. They stayed like that for a while, swaying and crying into each other's shoulders. It was Jamie who let go first to put his hands on her waist and leaned into her. She put her hands in his hair, playing with the hair on his neck as they kissed.

"Uhh, Eddie? Are you there?" a voice was heard from behind the front door.

They looked at each other a laugh playing on their lips. "Let's give him something to listen to, huh?" Jaime said as he tugged on her towel. She smiled and it dropped at an instant. Even after the multiple times and multiple hours last night, Jamie was still taken aback from how gorgeous she was, with and without clothing. He smiled and kissed her again. As their tongues fought for dominance, Eddie tugged on his shirt and broke away only to take off his shirt. Jamie trailed his mouth down to her neck, leaving multiple marks under her jaw. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants in seconds, pulling everything down with it. She got down on her knees in front of him, taking him in his mouth for only seconds before being pulled up by Jamie. He went to attack her neck again before whispering "Not gonna last if you do that,"

 _knock, knock_

"Hello? Eddie?" the voice outside called out again.

"SHUT UP MAN!" Jamie just couldn't help himself.

Jamie rolled his eyes and motioned for Eddie to jump up. She was smiling and jumped up. He caught her and swiftly turned around to back her into the door. The impact combined with arousal and Jamie's sucking on her neck enticed Eddie and made her moan loudly.

"What the hell? Eddie are you okay?" to Jamie's annoyance, the voice outside the door kept on rambling. He chose to ignore it and focus on Eddie's breasts. If he had a list of the things he loved about Eddie, it would be third, behind her personality and her empathy towards others.

He held Eddie up with one hand and used his other to pinch and knead her right breast while using his mouth on the left. As he continued, Eddie's moans started getting louder. Jamie continued his assault on her breasts and loved how she tasted and how loud she got. Soon he knew she got loud enough for Barry to hear through the door.

"Alright Eddie, I get it" Barry was heard through the thin walls.

Knowing how vocal she got, he whispered to her,"Ready to give him a show?" and she instantly nodded. Her hands hung loosely around his neck and he held her with his two arms. He lined himself up with her while looking into her eyes. He went in for a kiss as he slid into her, not stopping until he made it all the way to the hilt.

"Oh fuck, Jamie!" Eddie threw her head back and screamed out, knocking her head against the wood in the process, but she didn't mind it. His cock was a perfect fit for her. He stretched her in all the right places and he reached her in the deepest way possible. Her eyes rolled back into her head at how full she was. She felt as if he could reach her stomach and Jamie felt amazing, he was immediately sucked by her walls, so tight he could blow any second, but he wanted to hold off and make Barry hear how good he could make her feel, better and louder than he every could. Jamie didn't waste any time and instantaneously started rocking in and out of her. He pulled back almost all the way out and heaved back into her, this earning loud moans from Eddie. His speed and stamina was almost scary, he pummeled into her in such a way that she could barely breathe.

"Jamie? Your partner? Jesus Christ Eddie I fucking knew something was going on. I told yo—" Barry was cut off by Eddie screaming out loud from her brains being fucked out. She became sopping wet, due to the situation at hand. Eddie loved being fucked hard and knowing that someone was listening in aroused her even more. Jamie loved how deliciously tight she felt, her lips swallowing him as far as he could go. He rammed himself inside her with full force. Eddie was wailing, desperate to find something to hold onto. Her hands found his biceps and she dug her nails into them while he pulsed inside her. The pain and pleasure combined caused an animalistic like groan to come from Jamie's throat.

He knew Barry was still there because he didn't hear his footsteps walk away. The whole situation of someone listening in to them was erotic for both Eddie and Jamie. He drove inside of her as fast as he could and the door shook with each movement. If Jamie was strong enough to kick down a door while working, he knew it was a possibility that he could fuck her into the door and burst down with it. But with just how good she felt, he would keep on fucking her, even if Barry was actually watching so he could see that Eddie belonged to Jamie and that no one could do her better than him.

Jamie leaned into her,"Who's cock do you like more? Huh? Mine or Barry's"

"Oh come on man! I can hear you!"

Eddie let out a strained laugh, but Jamie wanted an answer. To get her to respond, he lifted her legs up to put them over both his shoulders. She instantly stopped laughing and her mouth fell wide open leaving her mouth in the shape of an O. In this position, Jamie was able to reach in deeper, the tip of his cock felt like it was hitting her womb. She was getting even wetter by the second, so much so that with each thrust, her juices started to come out. He mercilessly started to pound into her, harder than ever before. This force started to shake the door from it's hinges.

"Answer me baby," he said as the sounds of slapping skin filled the air. She tried to answer but it seemed as if the air was being fucked out of her lungs.

"Y-yours, Jamie! Oh God yes!" she panted out, breathing heavily.

"Hear that Barney?" Jamie managed to spit out as he continued to thrust harder and harder and harder, almost like an animal.

"It's Barry. Whatever Eddie I—"

"YES! YES! YES, OH GOD JAMIE!" she bucked her hips upwards, trying to meet every thrust Jamie pummeled into her. Jamie lifted her higher and started to angle his hips into hers, finding her G-spot. Eddie was overwhelmed with pleasure, everything else besides her hot pussy was numb. The loud noises of their skin slapping and Eddie's wet juices dripping down to her ass clouded the air. Her walls were closing in on him, her tight cunt making him moan out her name. Both their bodies were gleaming in sweat as they used all their energy. They were both close and Jamie knew this, so he lowered his hand down to her clit, he started rubbing her nub and then graduated to pinching her.

"You know what Eddie goodb—"

"OH YES! HARDER! I'M SO CLOSE, JAMIE!" she was closing in on him and the coil in her stomach was getting tighter and she was clamping down on him. As per her request, Jamie lay his head in the crook of her neck as he hammered into her as hard as possible, pelvises crashing into each other.

The both of their breathing became labored as they got closer and closer to their orgasm. Eddie ran her nails down Jamie's back, hoping to get some sort of relief. After Jamie's continuous ramming into her cunt and the hard rubbing of her clit, Eddie finally came.

"OH _FUCK_ YES! Cum inside me baby, I need to feel you!" she managed to let out a few words before she started convulsing. Jamie held her as she was shaking, but continuing to fuck her through her orgasm, making everything better for her.

"That's it, Eddie. Cum for me. _Shiit_ you're so tight!" He rested his forehead against hers before giving a final pummel into her and releasing right up her cunt and the loud string of unholy curses that left his mouth was sure to wake up the whole apartment.

Jamie kept ahold on her as they slid down the wall with Eddie in his lap. He slowly pulled out, making the both of them moan in the loss of connection. They both looked down to see the white liquid pouring out of her. "Fuck that was so hot," Jamie chuckled as she sat in his lap and laid her head in his chest.

She looked up at him and smiled, "We can do this, right?" Her eyes sparkled in front of him and he couldn't resist giving her a peck on the forehead.

"We'll make it, I promise" he held her close, now knowing that she is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"Psst, Jamie. Do you think Barry's gonna call me back?" she laughed out.

"He better not. He was practically watching us. Talk about a perv. He was probably trying to see through the peephole," Jamie scoffed

"You're gonna have to get my door fixed," Eddie said as she layed her head against his chest, tracing hearts on his shoulder. He rested his chin on top of her head, "Anything for you, princess"

 _Meanwhile at the 12th Precinct_

Renzuli was in his office, filing some paperwork before a rapid knock was heard at his door.

"Come in!"

In walked Officer Patimkin out of breath, "Sarge, we got a call about what seems to be a domestic disturbance from Officer Janko's apartment. Someone either named Barry or Barney was seen exiting the building after the call was made. Neighbors reported a man who they believe to be Eddie's boyfriend yelling through the door and loud screaming coming from inside her apartment. They said that their walls were shaking?" she explained confusingly

"Oh man, did you call Reagan?" Renzuli stood up and started loading his gun.

"No answer, sir." Renzuli walked out of his office, leading a posse of officers behind him.

"Let's ride..."


	3. Sunday Dinner

_Hey! Another author's note. I just wanna clear up that I don't mind constructive criticism, but that isn't what I've been getting. What I've been getting is insults, but the encouraging reviews light up my day. I take time to write these and if you don't like my style then just please leave. Another thing is that this might be my last post on here, I'm not used to this website and it's kinda tripping me out. But I will continue on wattpad, just search up the same title or the user 'sophgreenie'. I also might be updating hecka slow bc school is starting :'( Anyways, thanks again 3_

Eddie and Jamie have been engaged for months now, meaning that Eddie has been attending Sunday dinners with Jamie for months now. She bonded well with everyone, even more so than she had thought. After each dinner, the whole family would stay afterwards. The boys doing whatever in the living room and the three Reagan/soon to be Reagan girls in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of wine and gossiping about their week. They called this girl's night. Eddie was particularly excited for this Sunday dinner because Erin had brought a 20 year old bottle of wine, gifted to her by Jack. This was also another reason as to why she was excited for today's Sunday dinner, she wanted all the juicy details about Erin's date with Jack.

While Eddie was getting dressed, Jamie was in the shower. She had picked up a new dress she bought, a black dress stopping at her mid thigh along with a 3/4 sleeve length. The neckline of the dress came down to a V, stopping low enough to show cleavage. The dress was a curve hugging type, showing off all her curves and assets. It was gorgeous, but it was way too tight to be wearing underwear, so she had to go commando. She looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out her dress. As she was putting her earrings on, she dropped one that landed underneath the dresser.

 _Ugh_

She sat on her knees, bending forwards to look for her earring. Unknown to her, Jamie had walked out of the shower and into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was holding another towel to dry his hair as he walked in. He immediately stopped in his place amongst seeing Eddie bent down in her tiny black dress. Her ass was outlined perfectly and when she bent down, her dress rode up high enough for Jamie to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He stirred in his towel and when Eddie got up and turned around, a small tent was formed in his towel. He looked her up and down and internally groaned. Eddie's breath hitched in her throat. He really was gorgeous. He was perfectly toned and his prominent V line made her drool. She smiled, not knowing Jamie's innermost thoughts and Jamie not knowing hers. She walked towards him and gave him a peck, "Hey baby," He closed his eyes and let out a small groan, intoxicated by her scent.

"You can't wear that to church, Eddie."

"What? Why not? I like it," she started to frown and walked towards the mirror, "Is it because my hips are too wide? Are my thighs too big? Oh god, Jamie I knew—" He cut her off by walking towards her and hugging her from behind, his hard on pressing into her. That instantly shut her up. "No Eddie, _this_ is why. It's because I won't be able to focus on what the priest is saying because all I'll be focusing on are the unholy thoughts in my mind," he whispered hotly into her ear, "and don't ever think those things because you're perfect to me and I love you" Eddie let out a shaky breath. Her heart swelled at his words. She smiled then turned around, so that his groin was pressed against her thigh and her clothed breasts were pressed up against his skin. She stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "Then you're gonna have to be a good boy because I'm going to wear this dress, so behave yourself today. And I love you too," she smiled into him and turned on her heels. She bent down once more to pick up her heels and pressed herself back up against Jamie's towel.

He let out a moan, "Fuck you Eddie." She smiled at his and called out to him while walking away, "Maybe later, Reagan"

When they arrived at church, Eddie immediately ran up to Erin and Nicky while everyone else walked in to take their seats. "Oh my god you look so hot, I love your dress!" Nicky squealed at Eddie. "Thanks girlie," Eddie smiled back. The three girls walked into the church together. They spotted the boys sitting in the back pews. When walking in front of the boys to get a seat, Eddie nonchalantly slid her ass on top of Jamie's lap before sitting next to him.

"Jesus Christ," he sucked in a breath and clenched his eyes shut.

"No using the Lord's name in vain, Reagan" she whispered into his ear. For the rest of the sermon, the two behaved themselves accordingly but their unholy thoughts were still at the back of their minds.

Everyone was in their normal seat during Sunday dinner. The current topic at the table was Jamie and Eddie's honeymoon.

"I was thinking Paris. The most romantic city in the world. And I hear they have good pasta. What do you think?" Eddie looked towards Jamie and smiled, holding his hand under the table. "Anything for you," Jamie squeezed her hand tight. A round of awes was heard around the table.

They started conversing about something else before Erin leaned into her ear, "Don't think I didn't see what you did at church," she laughed to her as everyone else continued to talk about something else.

Eddie looked at her wide eyed. "I am soo sorry, but we behaved for the whole service, I just wanted to tease him so that—"

"Eddie! You don't need to explain why, I think it's fairly obvious as to why," they spoke in hushed whispers.

"What are you guys talking about? What's with the whispering? You got secrets? Spill," Danny spoke with his mouth full. Both girls looked up at everyone. "We were just talking about—" Erin started. "Erin's date with Jack!" Eddie blurted out. The whole table erupted with gasps and everyone started talking to each other at the same time. Erin looked at Eddie with a stare. Eddie gave her an apologetic look back.

"So how was it? This date," Frank asked

"That's a question for girl's night and girl's night only," Erin replied and everyone else groaned. Thankfully for Erin, they changed the topic soon after. As dinner went on, Jamie's hands started from Eddie's knee then roamed to her upper thigh. His touch made her squirm in her seat as a rush of heat travelled to her core. Eddie gave him a warning look, but she didn't completely wanted him to stop. He just smirked back at her as his hand wandered under here dress and Eddie held her breath as her stomachs did their flips. His thumb instantaneously pressed into her clit. She immediately shot up, her breath shaking.

"Something wrong? You haven't been eating too much," Henry asked worryingly.

"N-no! Um, nothing's wrong. This dress is just way too tight for me to eat more" she replied quickly.

"I think you look hot," Sean said as he continued to eat.

"Sean!" Danny punched Sean in the shoulder. A round of laughs erupted from the table.

"Awe thanks Sean-y!" Eddie managed to let out and smiled. They dropped the topic as they went on to talk about the game after dinner. Eddie's breathing quickened as Jamie's thumb travelled up and down her folds, collecting her juices. Eddie was having a hard time keeping quiet, so Jamie removed his hand from under her dress, fearing that they would get caught. He looked into her eyes before sucking on his glistening thumb.

"Gross Uncle Jamie," Nicky said out loud as both Jamie and Eddie's head snapped in her direction, terrified that they had been caught, "use a napkin, have some manners." Nicky scoffed.

The couple let out a relieved breath. "I can't help it, tastes way too good," Jamie replied and the both of them holding back a laugh.

"It was your mother's recipe. Actually it was first your grandmother's then passed down to your mother..." Frank went on to talk about the origin of the recipe but Eddie was incredibly turned on, afraid that her juices would seep through her dress. She leaned in to whisper into Jamie's ear, "Jamie I'm not wearing any underwear—" she was cut off with a quiet groan as Jamie clenched his eyes shut, he was incredibly hard in his pants, almost straining, "no Jamie I'm being serious, I'll leak through my dress, and this is a _very_ expensive dress Reagan." He looked at her with lustful eyes.

"I got an idea," he whispered into her ear. "Hey did anyone pick up the dessert?" Jamie announced to the table.

"Dessert? What dessert?" confused murmurs went around the table.

"The pies someone was supposed to pick up. You know what, since everyone forgot, Eddie and I will be the bigger man and pick it up for everyone." Jamie suggested, hoping they would take the bait. "Hey Danny, let me borrow your car," Danny grumbled something about getting in time for the game before tossing him the keys. Everyone unanimously agreed on them picking up the dessert, not knowing their intentions, except one. Eddie knew that they couldn't fool Erin, especially after what she witnessed at mass. Erin looked at Eddie suspiciously as they left the room, grabbing their coats on the way out. There was light snow outside, light enough for Eddie to walk in heels but cold enough for her to need a coat.

As they walked out the front door Eddie held onto Jamie's arm, "Erin knows, Jamie. We're gonna get so caught!"

"Erin knows squat. Now get in the back seat, hurry" he opened the back door of their car. He looked back to see if anyone was watching before heading into the back seat.

"Isn't this illegal?" Eddie asked.

"Not if it's on private property," He said to her. Eddie then immediately pounced on Jamie, sitting in his lap. She started taking off his jacket as their tongues fought each other. His hands explored her, roaming from her clothed breasts, to her curves then rested at her waist. Due to the cold and her arousal, Eddie's nipples were poking through her dress. He felt them as she took in a sharp breath. He moved from her lips to her favorite spot under her jaw, sucking on the skin there as Eddie unbuttoned his shirt. He removed his mouth from her and admired the purple bruise he caused. She moaned at the gash, loving being shown off but at this moment she was worried, "Jamie how am I gonna hide that!"

"Don't," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her drip down her thighs. His hands roamed to her ass, squeezing her as he set their foreheads against each other. He slowly peeled her dress off, kissing her the skin as it was being exposed. She shivered at his touch.

"Don't worry baby, I know how I can keep you warm." Jamie said against her skin. He had successfully taken her dress off when he looked her up and down. "God you are gorgeous," he breathed out. He immediately started working on her breasts, sucking on each plump nipple into his mouth. She moaned out as he continued to give purple bruises onto her breasts.

Her heart fluttered at his words, "I love you so much," she smiled at him as she unbuttoned his fly and took his member into her hand. She kneeled down as she spat in her hand and stroked his cock up and down, squeezing in long strides. He took her hand off and motioned her into his lap. He gave her a long kiss, "Not enough time for that."

She hovered above him, holding onto his hair. They looked into each other's eyes, full of lust, as Eddie sank down on his cock, taking all of him in. Her jaw immediately fell open and she let out a loud moan as he stretched her in all the right places. She loved his cock, the enormous size of him lengthwise and the bulging veins in him, not to mention how thick his member was. As he entered her, he clenched his eyes shut and held her waist, guiding her. She moaned out as she bounced up and down his member, her tits bouncing with her. He couldn't help himself, he took one of her prominent nipples into his mouth sucking and flicking the other. Waves of her juices started to roll in and soon enough she was sopping wet, her juices dripping down Jamie's cock and her thighs. He was incredibly turned on with the fact that he was sitting there with his shirt and fly open as a beautiful naked woman was fucking herself on his length.

"You're so goddamn wet, baby" Jamie continued to hold her at her waist. He gave a thrust upwards, coaxing loud moans from Eddie.

"Oh God, yes!" Eddie panted out. He was so deliciously deep she thought she that she could feel him in her stomach. She continued bouncing but started slowing down, not having as much speed and stamina as Jamie. She came to a stop and encouraged him to continue for her. His hands moved from her waist to her ass and instantly started thrusting upwards, rocking into her at an accelerated speed. He knocked the breath out of her lungs and she loved it.

"Fuck, you take my cock in so well. _Jesus Christ_ you're so tight!" he grunted as he continued to destroy her pussy, fucking her like they were a couple of rabbits. Eddie was having the time of her life, her head was thrown back and her mouth in the shape of an O as she took in Jamie's fat cock. Both of their panting started to fog up the windows of the car, making it so that no one could see. Eddie's moans started to get louder with each drive of Jamie's cock into her.

He quickened his already rapid pace, now pounding himself into her. Eddie sat up as she was almost fucked upwards and was almost thrusted off of his cock. She held on to the roof handles of the car to steady herself as Jamie continued to ram himself in and out of her, fucking her until she was sore. The car was now shaking and the only noises heard were the slamming of hips against each other, Eddie's screams, Jamie's grunts and the squeaking of the car.

Jamie shifted himself to the left and continued heaving his cock into her, this rubbing Eddie's g-spot, causing her to scream out, "Yes! Harder, fuck me harder!"

He groaned out, "I'll show you harder," as he held her in place and started to pound into her. He viciously drove upwards, fucking her to an orgasm. Eddie could barely breathe, her breath being fucked out of her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she felt delirious in the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Her waist was bruised from being held so tightly but everything else was numb to her as she focused on Jamie's rough slamming into her. He continued to fuck her as he threw his head back, his sharp jaw prominent. He held onto her as tight as possible and started to rock into her faster and faster. Eddie was looking for anything else to hold onto as her life was being fucked from her. She rested her hand on the foggy window, sliding it down to reveal the outside of the car. She was so close and he knew it. He starting pinching at her clit, causing her to tighten on top of him, clenching her walls around him.

"Oh, Jamie!" she continued to moan out his name, short of breath. He continued to drive himself into her, getting closer and closer to the edge. Soon enough, Eddie couldn't hold herself back. Jamie's hard eager thrusts combined with his pinching of her clit caused her to squeeze on top of him as she reached her peak. She was shaking uncontrollably, her orgasm hitting her hard. Jamie continued to rock into her, prolonging her orgasm.

Her tightness got the best of him as he pulled out of her dripping cunt and shot his thick cum onto her stomach, "Fuck— oh, fuck!" Jamie grunted as he squeezed the last of his cum onto her. Eddie gave a last groan at the hot liquid all over her stomach. She looked down and scooped some from her stomach, only to suck on her finger, tasting him. Jamie moaned at the sight of her, "You are so beautiful." he smiled at her and grabbed a napkin nearby and wiped his mess off of her, holding her close.

They stayed like this for a few seconds before Eddie checked the time, "Shit! We've been out for 30 minutes, the game starts in 5!"

"Wait, but we don't have dessert," he panicked.

"We'll just say that it was closed. We gotta go or I'll be late for girl's night!" Eddie quickly pit her dress back on, smoothing out the wrinkles. She looked in the tiny mirror and attempted to fix her after-sex hair. She turned back to help button up Jamie's shirt. They wiped the fogginess off of the windows and exited the car. "It smells like sex, Jamie. Danny's gonna kill you, roll down a window or something!" Jamie laughed at her panick and complied. They put their jackets back on. When Eddie got out of the car she instantly felt sore, almost falling but Jamie was right there to catch her.

 _Phew_

She turned around and gave him a peck before fixing his hair to make it seem less suspicious. The two walked up to the house, arm in arm, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

When they walked in, Danny immediately pulled Jamie, "C'mon kid the game's about to start. Where the hell are the pies?" Danny ranted on.

"Uh, the place was closed so—"

"Whatever, the game's starting." Danny pulled Jamie towards the living room. Eddie stumbled into the kitchen, Erin and Nicky already sipping on a glass of wine. "Sorry girls, the bakery was closed," Eddie said, hoping they would believe her. "That's fine, you should try this wine, it's to _die_ for!" Nicky stood up to get her a glass.

Eddie took a seat next to Erin who crossed her legs with her wine glass in hand, looking Eddie in the eye, " _Please_ don't tell me you did what I think you did," Eddie looked at her in apologetic silence.

"Oh my God! Eddie I cannot believe you!" Erin laughed, "Danny is going to kill the both of you!" Both Erin and Eddie couldn't contain their laughter, their cackling heard all the way from the living room.

"You better behave yourself next Sunday, or I can't eat knowing what I know," Erin chugged down the rest of her wine.

"I promise!"


	4. Wedding Eve

_hi i just wanted to say that if u dont like my writing style that's 200% ok, just keep ur negative stuff to urself please ! thanks 3_

It was the night before Eddie and Jamie's wedding and the two were each at their own parties. Eddie at her bachelorette party and Jamie at his bachelor party. They were both at the same hotel where the venue of their wedding was going to be. Erin, Nicky and Eddie were upstairs in their hotel room with all of Eddie's other friends while Jamie, Danny and some other cops from the precinct were downstairs at the casino. Henry and Frank were in another hotel room with the two boys fast asleep, awaiting Jamie and Eddie's special day. Danny was stupid drunk while Jamie was as sober as could be.

"Hey! This place is like a mini vegas," Danny stumbled towards Jamie, "Let's go do some shots!" Danny dragged Jamie by the arm towards the bar. Jamie laughed at Danny's drunkenness.

The bar was full of cops drunk and ready for Jamie's wedding. Jamie was sat in between his brother and Renzuli. Just then, Danny stood up and jumped onto the countertops, holding a bottle of scotch. "I'd like to make a toast! To the unfortunate broad who has to marry this clown!" the bar erupted with screams and laughter as Danny cackled, patting Jamie on the back. Jamie laughed and helped Danny down. "I think we need to get you up to the rooms now Danny," he said when Danny almost fell off the bar. Renzuli walked up to Jamie, "I'll handle Danny, just go enjoy your party,"

"Thanks, boss" Jamie laughed at Danny's blubbering.

Jamie looked around, thankful at the turn up of his bachelor party. But there was something missing. Eddie. She was his best friend and love of his life and he wished she was down here with him. He took a look at the bar, everyone was sloppy drunk so if he were to slip out and head upstairs, no one would notice. He then decided that if he didn't see her soon, he'd get bored quickly, so ge slowly slipped out of the bar and hurried to the elevator. As he was heading into the elevator, he thought about how grateful he was that he didn't drink. Daydreaming, he leaned against the walls of the elevator. The night before, Eddie had given Jamie a 'sneak peek' at her honeymoon lingerie. It was a black lacy lingerie set, the small lacy triangle top was haltered with a piece of string and the even tinier piece of triangle lace for the bottoms was raised all the way above her belly bottom. He had remembered how quickly he took off the small pieces of lace and how many times they had finished, all 6 of Jamie's releases and all 15 of Eddie's took about the whole night. His mind wandering off to last night made him tighten in his jeans.

The dinging of the elevator awoke him up from his trance. As he walked towards Eddie's hotel room, he noticed a woman in a white silk gown sat outside their door, her head hung low. He soon noticed the familiar blonde haired woman as Eddie. He started running up the hall, fearing that something had happened to her.

"Eddie!" he yelled as he pulled her chin up, moving the hair from her face, "Eddie, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She blinked her eyes open and instantly smiled as she saw it was Jamie.

"Jamie!" she laughed and pulled him down, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I missed you so much!" she held him close. "Erin and Nicky and the rest of the girls are passed out in there. I just needed some air. We downed like 3 bottles of wine," she laughed.

"It felt like something was missing. Then I realized, it was you I was missing," she sighed out. Jamie sat next to her, "I missed you too," Jamie smiled.

She crawled across from him, holding both his hands, "I know this is bad luck, but I'm so happy you're here." she sat in his lap and held him close as he set his hands at the small of her back, "I'm glad I'm here too," he whispered into her ear. They stayed like this for a while, until Eddie's hands moved up to his hair. She leaned in for a quick peck, this turned into a longer kiss and this turned into a full blown makeout. She played with his hair as his hands travelled lower, resting on her ass. Low groans came from both of their throats as their tongues continued to fight.

They pulled away to catch their breaths, "Guess what I'm wearing under this?" she said in a sing song voice. He took in a deep breath, "Is it what I hope it is?" She smiled, biting her lip. This was enough to convince him. He hardened in his pants at the thought.

He stood up and carried her bridal style, covering her lips with his once more, pulling on her bottom lip, "I got an extra room just in case," he said as he strode towards the room, encasing her mouth with his until he made it to the door. He fumbled with the key in his back pocket as Eddie's mouth moved to his neck, holding onto his hard biceps. When he finally had the door open, he took her to the bedroom and playfully threw her on the bed as she screamed, laughing at him. He crawled on top of her, moving his hand up her dressing gown, tracing circles on her hips as he looked into her eyes, "You're so beautiful" he smiled at her. Her heart swelled at his words and she put her hand on his cheek, pulling him to her.

She immediately felt his tongue on hers as she tugged on the hem of his shirt, motioning for him to take it off. He stood up to take his shirt off as she sat up to unbutton his jeans. She pulled them down along with his boxers. Kneeling down, she held him in her hand, making him shudder. He moaned as she moved her hand in long strides. He threw his head back when she engulfed him in her mouth without warning. Her warm, wet mouth made him moan loudly. She took him into her throat with each thrust. She loved the noises coming out of his mouth, moving her hand on top of his guiding them to the back of her head and urged him to thrust into her mouth. He held her hair in a ponytail, thrusting into her throat, each time making her drool down her chin. Her gullet tightened around him each time as he let out loud groans. Her core had gotten sopping wet over time and the noises Jamie was making was helping her. She moved her hand down to her clit, rubbing furiously. She bobbed her head and when she felt like he was close, she held her head down, taking him as far as she could. He held her their, pushing himself down her throat. Her tight wet throat brought him close and when he looked down to see her touching herself, he lost it and released himself down her throat, letting out a shout of her name.

He pulled her up to him and pushed his mouth to hers, tasting himself on her. He pulled back, "I love you so much," he backed her into the bed, finally pulling her gown off. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her. He immediately hardened again and groaned out loud at how gorgeous she was. Her curves and deliciously smooth skin made him moan, "God, you are stunning" he whispered to her. She smiled at him and laid down on the bed, pulling him down with her. He instantly attacked her neck, leaving wet marks down her chest, careful to not leave any hickeys for their wedding was tomorrow. He moved down to her stomach, continuing to give her kisses down to the top of her lingerie. He stopped and looked her in the eyes before pulling them aside and stroking her folds, collecting her juices with his fingers. She gasped and clenched her eyes shut, but before he could do anything else, she pulled him up.

"No more foreplay, I need you" she whispered into his ear, pulling on the lobe with her teeth. He slowly sucked on his fingers, making direct eye contact before crawling above her, one hand placed on her waist and one holding himself and lining himself up. He pushed the lingerie aside, rubbed his tip up and down her folds, covering him in wetness before dipping in slowly. She threw her head back at how big he was. No matter how many times they had done this, it was still amazing, eye clenching sex. She sucked in a breath as he groaned at how wet she was. He pulled out quickly, leaving her wanting for more. He thrusted back in slow and deep, then quickly pulling back out. This made her eyes roll back, loving how delicious he felt inside her. He continued his slow thrusting and quick pulls out, his cock dripping in a matter of seconds. She was getting impatient and wanted him to pound her until she forgot her own name. She pulled his ear down to her, "Make me cum, _hard"_

"Your wish is my command," and with her words he heaved himself into her, this making her scream out. He groaned at how tight and creamy she was, " _Fuuck,"_ the pleasure consumed him as he started being more verbal, _"_ I wanna fill you with my cum and watch it drip out," She moaned loudly at his words, she loved him being vocal and knew that they were not going to keep quiet. He started to pound himself in, not stopping for anything. His hard thrust earned him to be squeezed tightly. He kept on going, hammering himself into Eddie as she dripped down her thighs. Her jaw was slacked open as the air was being fucked from her lungs. She clenched the sheets in her hands as she screamed out wildly, her legs in the air. His pelvis crashed into hers, the loud slapping of skin filled the room along with the wet noises of Eddie's pussy welcoming Jamie for all he's got. He grabbed her legs and pulled them both over his shoulders as he pushed back in. This gesture caused Eddie to roll her eyes back for he was so deep she thought she could feel him in her stomach.

"S-so close," she moaned out as he kept on pounding and pounding his cock into her. Her walls were closing in on him, making her so deliciously tight. He knew she was about to blow. She was so tight that it made it impossible for him to thrust any more. He pulled out as she convulsed in his arms. She involuntary arched her back as she started to squirt through the fabric of her lingerie, her juices flying everywhere, soaking his front side and soaking the sheets. Her pupils weren't visible to him as she continued to pour her juices out. This continued for a few more seconds before she stopped shaking, panting as she caught her breath. Before she was aware of what was happening, Jamie had moved her panties to the side and slurped her clean, licking and sucking her. This caused her to moan out his name, as more rushes of heat went to her core.

He crawled back up to her once he had licked her clean, his hand holding hers as he resumed their postion, her legs over his shoulder as he pushed in, this time so unbelievably quick that the whole bed shook, along with Eddie. He wasn't playing anymore and Eddie knew it. Jamie started to pummel into her as his speed was impossibly fast. He accelerated into her as he fucked her into the bed. She could barely breath, loving how his fat cock rammed into her. Eddie raised her hips to try and meet his thrusts, pulling him in even deeper. The headboard was bashing against the wall as he attacked her pussy, his stamina amazing. He continued to pound and pound into her, knowing they would be bruised by the mornings.

"OH GOD! I FEEL SO FUCKING FULL!" Eddie screamed out, not being able to keep quiet. Jamie didn't stop fucking her. He pounced his cock inside her, reaching deep inside. A sheer layer of sweat covered them as they used all their energy to fuck each other till they came. It wasn't until he shifted himself when she clamped down on him. He knew and she knew that he had found her perfect spot. He sped up his thrusts and fucked into her harder and harder, if that was even possible. They were both so close, so Jamie's fingers had wandered down to her clit. He started rubbing just as fast as he was hammering into her, causing her to scream.

"You love it when I fuck you don't you? You love it when you can't breath because I'm fucking you so hard. Tell me!" he held her by the throat, holding her there but not closing his hand around her. During this time he was still pounding into her as hard and as fast as ever.

She couldn't breath, but he was right because she loved it when he wouldn't stop fucking her, "Oh yes! I love your cock and I love how good you make me feel! God! I love you!" and that was all it took for her to release. She came and convulsed as she came, repeating his name over and over just loud enough for him to hear. He continued to thrust through her orgasm and soon enough, her tightness got to him. He gave one more hard thrust as he came, shooting her up with his cum.

Jamie couldn't help himself up anymore and collapsed on top of Eddie, head in her chest. They lay in comfortable silence with Eddie playing with Jamie's hair and Jamie tracing her skin with his thumb.

"Psst! Guess what?" Eddie asked

"What?"

"We're getting married today, did you know?"

"Hmm, almost forgot about that," he looked up at her and smiled, "I love you, soon to be Eddie Reagan"


End file.
